


【坤廷】理性自持与感性惊喜

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco





	【坤廷】理性自持与感性惊喜

01  
“你几点能回来？”  
“三点落地，五点进城吧。”  
“那我去哪家火锅等你？”  
“照旧吧。”

一切都起那么妥帖的进行着。朱正廷用助理账号订了位置，叫了车，裹着墨镜和口罩，去往同样的地方。

连包厢都是同一间，朱正廷点完番茄锅底、牛肉羊肉毛肚黄喉冻豆腐等等等等，合计正好是318元。

吃完饭后呢，蔡徐坤会买一罐新的草莓味的润滑油和一盒新的螺纹001，如果他有些困会再买一盒爆珠薄荷。之后这些味道以后尽数打揉进自己身上，塑成一个短暂的只属于蔡徐坤的朱正廷，圈在他的怀抱里。

“说好的每天都给我新鲜感呢？”  
朱正廷卧在蔡徐坤的肩上，薄荷烟和润滑油混合出一种无关肉欲的香气：“最近你抽烟是不是太多了，工作很累吧。”

一个烟头准确的摁在保险套001的logo上，热死了几千万个人气歌手的后代。

蔡徐坤薅着朱正廷头脑的头毛，看着他的下巴，上会见着还有些圆，这回又尖了。本来他想怼回去：“前一句还挺像恋爱的，后一句真像小老太婆……”舌尖绕了几个弯，直接说：“睡吧。”

“不，我不睡，我得和你好好掰扯掰扯。”朱正廷腾的坐起来，被子滑一边，要不是床够大，准会溜到床底下——没办法，刚才就着飘窗台做的，高度合适的让蔡徐坤翘着顶，省心省力。现在倒是让朱正廷一阵手忙脚乱，蔡徐坤饶有兴趣的支着脑袋等他。

“你看你看！”朱正廷亮出助理账号上一水儿的餐厅包间订单，滴滴打车订单，除了时间，内容几乎一模一样。  
还有那些顺手叠在玄关柜子上的小票，长长短短，都是那几样。

“我有时候真想问，蔡徐坤，我们见面的日子是复制粘贴的吗？”朱正廷捏了捏蔡徐坤的鼻子，试图消减直呼大名的郑重感。

蔡徐坤任由他捏着鼻子，于是说话变成了一种奇异的尖利，像是带着刺破塑料薄膜的金属利刃：“朱正廷，我们相见不过总是只有一个夜晚，这是我们彼此最高效的见面方式。通过吃饭一小时，闲逛二十分钟，做爱洗澡一小时，睡觉五小时。这种模式给我们充分的交流了思想，交流了身体，整套完成下来不会很累还能一直有话聊。”蔡徐坤说着这么一大串还不带喘气的，惊讶的让朱正廷慢慢松开了手。

蔡徐坤的声音慢慢去除了那点尖锐：“你说的，要有点改变，有点惊喜，前提是有时间啊。如果我们还要花两个小时去城市另一头的摩天轮，吃个奇怪的蛋糕，为什么我们不用这三个小时在床上躺着舒舒服服的聊聊天？”

朱正廷的心上被划开了一道口，凉嗖嗖的风灌进来。  
对自己说一万次因为我们是艺人，不能把私生活曝光在公众视线里，所以很多私人时间不得不躲起来。

可他要的恋爱不是这样，是当初承诺好的“每天都有新鲜感。”  
他把新鲜感给了舞台给了粉丝，每次表演每次造型都花样百出，可是自己看到的全是他的疲惫和困倦。

“正正，有时候，你得现实一点。”蔡徐坤像个老头子一样拍拍朱正廷的头。

朱正廷翻身卷了被子不理他，任由背后的人喊着：“给我被子，你空调开太冷了我必须要盖东西。”

呸，24℃气温开28℃空调会冷？朱正廷夹着被子不理他。

“那你也要告诉我备用被子在哪里……”身后的人声讨无效，下了床去衣柜里乱翻。

朱正廷趁着那人接电话，趁机关了卧室的门，叫他一边睡去。自己痛快的把空调调到了18℃。

除了我，谁要忍你这个热天吹暖风盖棉被的神人？  
说我现实点，你先正常点！

朱正延恨恨的想，捏紧了手中的被子。

02  
可是习惯了两个人汗津津的挤棉被，太过舒适的睡眠会让朱正廷以为自己在孤单工作的途中，翻来覆去的睡得不熟。

迷迷糊糊的听见了旁边开门的声音，朱正廷揉了揉眼睛，驱动着身子爬起来开门。

男朋友已经穿戴好了，朱正廷有些无奈的看了看他身上的花衬衫，转头给他加了一条金项链。

“烫头花臂大金链，给你整齐全。”朱正廷揉了揉蔡徐坤的头毛。

“今天你竟然能起来？”蔡徐坤现在对这点更惊奇。

“啊……正好上厕所。”朱正廷顾左右而言他。  
“还生气吗？昨天是我不对。”蔡徐坤一记直球直中朱正廷的心脏：“我不该那样说你，我最喜欢你的孩子气。”

朱正廷真的嘴巴一扁，豆大的眼泪从眼珠里流了出来。  
像个孩子一样。

蔡徐坤抱住他，把他的眼泪鼻涕都糊到了肩膀上。

“啊不行，我不能哭了，你已经穿了要出门的衣服……”朱正廷吸吸鼻子，蔡徐坤执拗的把他的脸按到肩上。

“没关系的，反正，人家都说我十件花衬衫同款。”蔡徐坤自己幽默一把。

衣服算什么，还有什么会比让男朋友开心更重要呢？

等怀里的人稳定了情绪，蔡徐坤对他说：“下回我们挤个时间好好玩一下。时间长一些，我们可以去尝试新的地点。”

“嗯……好，都听你的。”朱正廷亲了亲蔡徐坤的脖子。

“亲一个，车已经到门口了。”蔡徐坤抬起朱正廷的下巴，不等他同意，就重重的亲了一下。

“唔，安全回来，我等你。”朱正廷突然想起了什么：“坤，换件新衬衫吧。”

“有什么关系。”蔡徐坤一遍下楼一遍抖抖肩膀，“我恨不得要大家都知道我是有家室的人了，请和我保持距离，并且遵守劳动法给我发放探亲路费，还有放婚假产假陪产假……”

“去你的产假陪产假。”朱正廷在栏杆上支着手臂，小幅度的摆摆手，目送他出门。

“五百万生孩子的时候，我一定会摁着福利陪她的。”蔡徐坤在玄关又回头看了楼上一眼，给了他一个飞吻。

03  
日子复日子，惊喜的时刻，真实存在，也必然不多。

惊喜就在于少而精致，所以值得纪念。

大部分人都过着平淡日子，工作之外的爱豆也不能幸免。

“空闲这几天我们去哪？”  
“别问，跟着我就好了，”

以后两个人去过一次温泉，作为一次特殊的纪念，前提正是要能对出三天的空余时间才是悠闲。  
为了这次行程，朱正廷做计划做到头痛，还是有考虑不周的地方，差错起来自己都生气。

“好了好了，别为这些小事伤神。我想着你，就是开心。”蔡徐坤安慰着他，解开了他欲下池子的浴巾。  
还是用在温泉里迷乱的，充满水雾的，滴水微烫的情事给这次郊游做了个完美的总结。

按在粗糙的石壁上，朱正廷爽到泉水，泪水和汗水融合在一起。

可是这样的机会太少了。  
三天无事可做，对于当红偶像意味着什么，  
意味着闲，意味着糊，意味着不红。

事业心很强，或者说是“野心”的他们两人来说，这样的休息是不可接受的。

尝试了很多个新饭店的菜和新牌子的保险套后，窝在同一张大床上，朱正廷还是觉得习惯的味道更好。

就像喜欢一样，喜欢成了习惯。

蔡徐坤就是他的习惯。  
他的亲吻，他的抚摸，他的进入，朱正廷熟悉且喜欢。

见面时间太少，应该在细节上多些变化，以及准备些客观条件允许的情况下计划外的预订。  
蔡徐坤生出同样意识，给朱正廷挑了不同的伴手礼。

“你几点能回来？”  
“三点落地，五点进城吧。”  
“那我去哪家火锅等你？”  
“去你想去的。”  
“上次听说有家烤肉店不错，要试试吗？”  
“我都听你的。”

吃完饭，朱正廷抱着蔡徐坤给他的小黄人，路过一个很大的商场。

“去看电影吗？”  
“好呀。”  
“不能睡觉哦，睡着了我会吻你的。”  
“那我们看鬼片吧，这样我就可以抱住你了。”

END

【03女皇】Demeter(德墨忒尔)，谷神。逆位代表家庭或两性关系中出现困难，过度理性而无法将感性一方表现出来。


End file.
